<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【EC】ABO，金属play，Charles自述 by Jane_McAvoy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831471">【EC】ABO，金属play，Charles自述</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_McAvoy1/pseuds/Jane_McAvoy1'>Jane_McAvoy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_McAvoy1/pseuds/Jane_McAvoy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【EC】ABO，金属play，Charles自述</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我叫Charles，泽维尔天才少年学校的校长，X战警的领导者。作为一个变种人，我拥有读取他人思想，控制他人想法的能力，同时也是一个未被标记的Omega，我有一个暗恋的人，他叫Erik，可以控制磁场和金属。<br/>      在其他人眼里我们是朋友，亦或是敌人，但在我心里他一直都是我的爱人。<br/>      1962年在海里初遇时我便沉醉在了他的碧绿的眸中，夜是漆黑的，只有甲板上有点点灯光，但他翡翠似的深邃的双眸却闪着凌厉的光。</p><p>       “Erik,you are not alone.”<br/>       <br/>       “How do you know my name？”</p><p>        他有些诧异的看着我，睫毛微颤，哦，他那样子简直太迷人了我把他带回了船上。之后，我们一起寻找变种人，一起训练，一起建立了X战警，这是我人生中最快乐的时光。但是，在古巴的沙滩上，我们最终还是分开了，我爱他，但无法接受他对人类的态度。<br/>        直到十年后Logan回来逆转未来，我们才再次见面。</p><p>        “Good bye,old friend.”</p><p>        他再一次离开。<br/>        再后来，他又回来了，这次他成为了天启四骑士之一。不过不知道为什么，他莫名反水了，他带着他的头盔，我无法窥探他的想法。很久之后我才知道他回忆起了过去，回忆起了我对他说过的话，发现了他对我不一样的感情。</p><p>        “Good bye,old friend.”</p><p>        我以为他又要走了。</p><p>        “I love your body.”</p><p>        我惊讶的睁大了眼睛，瞳孔猛地缩小。</p><p>        “I…I love my body,too.”</p><p>        “I also love you,Charles.My dear,do you want to be my boy friend？”（从这里开始的对话是我瞎编的，没错，前两句花絮里真的有。）<br/>         我身体颤抖了起来，泪水一下子灌入了眼眶，声音也变得有些沙哑，</p><p>         “I do,Erik,i love u too.”</p><p>         他嘴角向上勾起了一个好看的弧度，露出了标志性的鲨鱼笑，俯身吻了下来。他吻的很轻柔，也很绵长，清爽又成熟的信息素扑面而来，紧紧地包裹住了我的身体，我从未那样的舒适与放松。<br/>       他的舌轻轻撬开了我的齿关，与我的舌交缠在了一起，空荡的走廊里只剩下了渍渍的水声。他把我从轮椅上抱了起来，走进了卧室，缓缓地将我放到了床上。衣服的纽扣和拉链都是铁质的，他很轻松地就拨弄开了我们的衣衫。他小麦色的皮肤在阳光下显得健康且诱人，腹肌在呼吸的带动下起起伏伏，腰际的人鱼线一直延伸到了幻肢。<br/>        他的唇游到了锁骨，又从锁骨游向了我胸前的红樱。两颗红樱在他的侍弄下挺立了起来，有些充血，因此更加殷红。他又吻了我的唇，但这次是带着侵略性的吻，他微微用力，一股淡淡的血腥味在口中散开。他将两根手指探入了未开发过的后穴，幼嫩的软肉紧紧的包裹住了这个外来者，不停的收缩着，试图将他赶走，却不曾想使他更加深入。Erik又加入了一根手指，在里面不停的搅动，略微粗糙的手指刮蹭着柔软的内壁，使我迅速分泌出了大量的透明液体，穴口变得潮湿起来。<br/>        小Erik已经直直的站了起来，我以为他要进来了，但是他控制了两个铁块，他将它们融合，重塑，最后成为了小Erik的1:1模型。</p><p>       “Do you want that？”</p><p>        他微微笑了笑，眼睛里满是期待，我想这会很疼，但是我无法拒绝他炽热的目光。<br/>        他找来两个手铐，将我轻轻翻转过来后又将我的双手拷在了床头，还把我的眼睛蒙了起来。<br/>        小Erik缓缓进入了我的身体，冰凉的金属触感领我颤抖。随着它的不断深入，我的喘息声逐渐变得急促，最后成为了轻吟。它充斥着整个穴ll道，将出口的软肉带到了外面，又随着不断的进进出出将它推回。它粗糙的外壁带来的摩擦感领我沉迷，汁水分泌的越来越多，渐渐浸透了身下的床单，但我更想要真正的Erik，</p><p>         “Please stop Erik,stop from doing that.I love your body,too.”</p><p>         我近乎央求的说道，Erik缓缓地将金属移出，后庭还没来得及变得空虚就又一次被填满，但这次是滚烫的进入。淫靡的肉体冲撞声夹杂着交合处碰撞出的水声在房间回响。这时他粗壮的阴茎刮蹭到了一个小凸起，快感瞬间麻痹了我的大脑，我混杂着满足与痛感的惊叫了一声，乳白色的液体从我的下身喷射了出来。Erik似是受到鼓励似的，一下又一下地冲撞着，直抵我的生殖腔口，酥麻的刺激遍布全身的每一根神经,</p><p>        "Mark me,Erik"</p><p>        他俯身吻了吻我的后背，然后一个挺身进入了我的生殖腔，灼热的精液充斥着这个狭小的空间，我们两个人的信息素在空气中交融在一起，宣告着我们终于成为了一体。<br/>         我炽热的唇贴了上去，吻到我们双方快要呼吸不过来时才不舍的停下，这天的一切以这一个吻结束。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>